Prince of Kanto
by knightofstories141912
Summary: Two lives have been seen and disappeared to protect the world from being destoryed by an enemy and sealed it to pass the task again to future generation. 500 years have passed and we see Rota in the old days along side the kingdom. Join the prince and his maiden through adventure, some comedy, and romance.(T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

Prince of Kanto

Chapter 1: Origin of Legends

In the time before we came there were people who coexisted with Pokémon and worshiped those that are considered legends for their attributes of the world. The sea was rugged and a raging storm was brewing around a village where an altar stands glowing brightly through the storm.

A man and a woman stand together at this alter reciting a chant and two huge shadow reside on opposite sides of the alter where it stands.

_Le centa, kimaru, su, letu, kare, plié mande._(A/N: These are just random words I used to create a chant if it is something related to an offending word in any language I didn't know)

A light has emanated between and in front of them and then a bright flash of light has appeared and when the light has disappeared all the storm and raging water has stopped and everything was peaceful. There was one thing the man and woman have disappeared along with the 2 shadow's that resided on the alter. The wind has blown along with words that have been spoken at the final moment along side a tablet carved into the stone altar.

"May this peace last in this time. Within the distant future the seal will weaken and the ancient remorse shall appear once again and wreak havoc among the earth. In time a hero of light will be born to stop the world's destruction and alongside the maiden of the sea shall they stop the shadow and renew the light. A spark of darkness will be light within the light shall the spark grow and live alongside. Shall the light be consumed by the darkness the world shall turn to Ash. "

The final words have been said and the wind blew across the lasting bright blue sea of the world's ocean.

/500 years later/

In a town of old time kingdom rota at night in a village home

"There it stands the light that shines greatness of hope and destroyed the evil and the hero has once again resided in its altar to sleep once again in time for the renewal."

A woman carrying a young girl who looks like 11 years old sits on her bed fascinated by the tale her mother told her.

"That was great mom. Can you tell me the story again?" The little girl asked hoping for a yes.

"Not tonight sweetie, you need to sleep and get ready for tomorrow. We promised we will help the town's folk with the festival happening in 2 days." The woman placed her child on her bed and tucked her in.

"Alright, but tell it again tomorrow ok." The girl asked her mother.

"Alright I promise. Now go get some sleep we are going to be busy tomorrow."

"ok, good night." The little girl said

"Good night my little maiden." The woman said and turned off the lights.

The girl closed her eyes and before she sleaped she spoke these final words.

"will I one day find my hero?" the girl asked and then heard something in her mind.

"You will sooner then you expect."

The girl jumped up and searched her room to find where the voice came from and found no one in the room. The girl just thought of it as her mind saying something and went back to bed. Alongside the bed window pane a silver light is shining through and glimmering brightly, shining till the morning dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of Kanto chapter 2

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait guys I had to do some updates on my other stories as well as the new story that won in my poll. This is another short chapter but later ones will be much longer in the future. Till then enjoy this chapter.**

**Rota Palace/Night**

We find in the Kingdom the young Prince of Rota Ash (age 12) who is walking down the corridor with his best friend, and advisor Brock (age 17).

"Say Brock the festival is happening in two days correct?" The young Ash asks Brock.

"Yes it is Prince Ash. Why do you ask?" Brock replying to Ash.

"Please don't call me Prince just call me Ash." Ash told Brock annoyed.

"I know, it's just fun messing with you on it." Brock smiling

"Come on Brock, I rather not be in the formal stuff when I don't have to, it's such a pain." Ash telling Brock.

"Sorry Ash, so back to my question, why do you ask about the festival?" Brock then asking Ash his previous question.

"Just wanting to do a little searching around the festival that's all." Ash telling Brock.

Ash shares a secret to Brock alone as his best friend that Ash usually sneaks out the kingdom to search the town to get away from the political and royal life to have some fun and freedom.

Brock's face suddenly turns into a small frown "Ash you do know that you can't do that. On the day of the festival you have to be with your father and mother for the annual meeting of the kingdoms. As you are the future king of this kingdom you have to give a speech to the kingdom to show you are a capable king. Not only that you have to meet the Kingdom of Hoenn's King Norman and Queen Caroline for the formal meeting and also status of the kingdom and meet with their daughter May de Cornelius Maple, and also with the Kingdom of Sinnoh's Queen Johanna and the princess Dawn de Saint Berlitz, and also -" Brock explaining to Ash who is taking it in but starting to get annoyed.

"Alright I get it Brock. I get it ok." Ash then stopped Brock and then looks down in disappointment as he will have no chance to be in the festival.

"However." Brock saying to Ash who lifted his head up.

"You can go to town to see the festival before the opening." Brock smiled to Ash who cheered up.

"Alright!" Ash jumped up as he was excited to see the festival even though it's before the official opening.

"Ash you shouldn't do that. As when you are in town this will be no problem but as you are in the kingdom you are a prince so settle down Now." Brock saying to Ash in nice but forceful way.

"Yes, sorry for my outburst I was just really excited." Ash calmed down and went back to walking with Brock.

Brock then told Ash in a whisper "I'll sneak you out of the palace tonight when everyone is asleep and I'll have the clothes ready for you as well."

"Thanks Brock you're the best friend a guy can ask for." Ash excited for his 'break out' and seeing the town again.

"It's no trouble at all but you have to promise you get back here before midnight tomorrow your family will panic to not find you for their usual good night routine." Brock telling Ash.

"Alright Brock." Ash said as he approaches his room.

"Thanks for doing this for me Brock. See you tonight." Ash says as he opens his door and turned to Brock.

"No problem Ash just be ready at 12 sharp I'll have the usual friend let you stay for the night." Brock said giving a thumbs up before leaving.

"See ya later." Ash then closes the door and changes into his night garments and went to bed.

"Hey buddy how are you." Ash then looks to his trusty friend Pikachu as he was already on the bed ready to sleep.

"Pikachu." Giving a nod to tell he's doing good.

"Listen Pikachu tonight were going to town and we need to get some sleep before then so get ready." Ash told Pikachu about his little plan.

"Pika." Pikachu smiled at hearing there is going to be another fun day in town coming soon.

Just then his door opened and in come King Kevin and Queen Delia Ketchum to wish their son good night.

"Good night our little prince the big day is coming soon." Delia said to Ash as he was in his bed.

"Yeah I can't wait for it." Ash said to his parent "In more ways than one." Saying in his mind ready for tonight's 'break out'.

"Well then Ash good night then." Ash's father then comes in and gives his son a hug and leaves while Delia kisses her son's forehead good night and left.

"Yeah good night." Ash replied as they closed the door and Ash took a small nap before midnight.

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun! I can't wait for it." Ash said as he and Pikachu fall asleep into their quick nap before midnight.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Right buddy." Ash told Pikachu.

"PIka." Said Pikachu as they both closed their eyes and took their nap before their fun beings.

Then a golden light shimmers through the window and their stands a golden figure smiling at Ash. He slowly vanishes with small words left behind.

"Prepare yourself young prince as your duty will soon become near you soon." Then the figure completely vanishes along with the light.

"Huh?" Ash opened his eyes to look around the room looking for where the voice came from. He saw nothing and then shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author Note: Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you will support this story and review it as well as it will help me greatly. Enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
